Cookie Dough
by Shades of Midnight-26
Summary: Inuyasha goes to get Kagome in her era and finds her making cookies. His curiosity grows as he watches and helps her... The story is better than the summary!


**A/N: Okay so this is my first story on this account! It's an Inu/Kag one shot and it's kind of random! They might be OOC at parts, but they should hopefully be in good character for the most of it.**

"**Cookie Dough"**

**by: Shades of Midnight-26**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Inuyasha. **

* * *

"Hey Kagome lets go! What are ya even doing any ways?" Inuyasha asked impatiently. 

"Inuyasha I said I'd be at least four days! It hasn't even been three yet!" Kagome replied.

"Four days? Can't we go before then? What's so great about tests any way?"

"Ir's not a test this time! Can't I just visit once in a while?" Inuyasha then put his nose in the air as if to sniff something.

"What smells so... sweet?" He asked.

"You mean this? It's cookie dough." Kagome said as she rolled some into balls and set them on the cookie sheet.

"What'd you do with it?" He asked as he poked his head over.

"You bake it then eat it. Here, try some." Kagome said as she got a dab on her finger. He took it off then put it in his mouth.

"Why bake it? It tastes good now." Inuyasha asked.

"Because it'll taste better baked." Kagome told him, "Why don't you make one? Here." Kagome gave him a glob of cookie dough to make whatever he wanted with it.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Inuyasha asked. He picked it up and threw it a couple of times until Kagome stopped him.

"Don't throw it! Make it into something like this!" Kagome said as she made a cookie into a triangle.

"This is stupid." He replied.

"Fine then don't do it!" Kagome yelled and took it back.

"You didn't have to yell at me!" He yelled back.

"You're the one who's yelling! I could care less if you think it's stupid!"

"Well then why yell about it?"

"Sit!" She yelled really loud. He immediately fell to the ground and was plastered to the floor, "Now do you want to help or not?"

O-O-O-O

Shippo was sitting by the well, looking into it when Miroku came by to check on his little fox friend.

"I miss Kagome. Why didn't Inuyasha bring her back yet?" Shippo asked as he looked longingly into the well.

"Give him time. He just left this morning." Miroku reminded.

"It's not fair! Why do only Inuyasha and Kagome get to go down the well?" Shippo complained.

"Be patient Shippo, they'll be back soon enough." Shippo sighed.

"I'll try."

O-O-O-O

"No no! You're doing it all wrong!" Kagome said as she looked over at Inuyasha rolling the cookie dough.

"Then how are you supposed to do it?" He asked.

"They aren't supposed to be that big." She said and separated the big pieces into two smaller ones, "There."

"Oh and I suppose you did better." Inuyasha sneered.

"See for yourself." She held out her tray. There were many different shapes and objects, but only one heart.

"So then what do you do now?" Inuyasha asked.

"You put them in the oven and wait till they're done baking. Then you decorate them!" Kagome said as she put them in the oven.

"With what? Bows?"

"No! With frosting and sprinkles!" Kagome replied. She then went into a cabinet, "Uh oh!" She said and went through the rest of the cabinets.

"What?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.

"We're out of frosting! Come with me to the store!" She said as she threw him a hat.

O-O-O-O

"Okay so what colors should we get?" Kagome asked as they went by the frosting.

"I don't care." Inuyasha said with his eyes closed as he leaned against the wall.

"You didn't even look at them!" She said as she looked over all of the different colors, "There's so many! Just pick some!" She said as she pushed him over to pick. He randomly grabbed a handful.

"These." He said.

"Hm... red, blue, pink, white, and yellow. We should get green, too." She picked up a green then they went to check out.

O-O-O-O

"Mom! I'm home!" Kagome said. She went to the oven to see that her mom had taken out the cookies already, "Ah!" She said excitedly.

"What's the big deal any ways?" Inuyasha asked as he walked in and saw her hovering over the cookies.

"Try one and see." She said as she shoved one into his mouth.

"Ah! Hot hot hot hot hot!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran around.

"Whoops! Sorry! I didn't know they just came out!" She got a glass of water and he drank it quickly, "Better?" She asked.

"It... hurts." He said with his tongue out.

"You've battled demons and you can't handle some hot food." Kagome said, exasperated. He scowled at her.

"I ain't weak, alright?" He said.

"Settle down! I never called you weak! Lets just finish the cookies!" She then got out all the frosting and started decorating.

"So what do you do?" He asked.

"All you do is squeeze a little bit of the frosting on the cookies." She said.

"Like this?" He asked. Although he squeezed a little too hard and the frosting came out all over.

"Squeeze gently! Like this!" She grabbed his hand and put hers over it and showed him how. He blushed a little at the sudden movement, "There." She said.

By the time they were done, Inuyasha was a frosting pro. He had already done more than half of the cookies. There was only one left. The heart.

"You can do that one." Kagome said as she watched him. He took the red and spread it around the heart then outlined it with pink. He then took the white and carefully wrote something. Kagome blushed a little at it, once she got to read it. In very neat writing it read, "Kagome".

"Inu-Inuyasha." She said quietly, "But, it isn't finished." He gave her a questioning look, "I'll do it for you." She said. She grabbed the white frosting and walked over to the cookie. Inuyasha looked over to see what she was doing and blushed, "It's done." She said, "You can have it." He took it in his hands and couldn't help but smile as he read what it said; "Kagome + Inuyasha".

* * *

**A/N: I didn't think it was too bad for my very first... I guess it could've been better. Sounded a bit like a cooking show! Any ways, tell me what you think! Reviews are very much appreciated!**


End file.
